pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Next Time
Next Time (sometimes rendered "Некст Тајм" in Macedonian Cyrillic) is a rock duo from Skopje, Republic of Macedonia. The duo consists of twin brothers Martin and Stefan Filipovski. Stefan fronts the band as the lead singer, while Martin plays the guitar and sings back-up vocals. The group represented Macedonia at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow, Russia but failed to reach the final. History Next Time was formed in early 2008 after they signed with Plan B Production. Previously they performed as a garage band at children's music festivals. Discovered by composer and songwriter, Jovan Jovanov, the Macedonian duo released their first single "Ne Veruvam Vo Tebe" ("I Don't Believe in You") in May, 2008. The song's lyrics were written by Next Time with Jovanov as the producer. "Ne Veruvam Vo Tebe" immediately topped a number of charts in Macedonia and was quickly a hit which shot Next Time through the roof of the Macedonian music scene. The band also released their first music video for the song. Next Time's first festival appearance was at the First Radio Music Festival "Zvezdena Nok" in June, 2008. At "Zvezdena Nok", the duo won the "Summer Hit of the Year" award with their second song "Me Mislish Li?" ("Am I In Your Thoughts?"). Two months later at Ohrid Fest, Next Time were voted "Best New Artist" with their third single "Me Ostavi Sam Da Zhiveam" ("You Left Me All Alone"). Next Time's biggest festival success came in October when they won the second semi-final at MakFest. With their fourth single "Bez Tebe Tivko Umiram" ("I'm Slowly Dying Without You") they went on to finish second in the final, only three points behind the winner. On the 16th of December, 2008, Next Time released their self-titled debut album. The Next Time Album featured 13 songs, two of which were bonus songs sung in a foreign language. One of the bonus songs was in English and was named "Why Did You Go". The other was a cover of the Italian pop-opera song "Caruso". The first four singles were all accompanied by music videos. With the release of their eponymous debut album, they quickly gained popularity and became prominent artists in the Macedonian music scene. In February 2009, Next Time competed at Skopje Fest, a Macedonian music competition and the national selection for the country's Eurovision Song Contest entry, performing the song Nešto što kje ostane (Something That Will Remain). The group won the competition eventually, meaning that they would represent Macedonia at the 2009 Eurovision Song Contest in Moscow. Competing in the first semi-final, Next Time did not advance to the finals, finishing in 10th place after the viewers' and the jury's vote. Discography Albums * Next Time (2008) * Na krajot od denot-At the end of the day (2011) Solo singles * "Ne Veruvam Vo Tebe"(2008) * "Me Mislish Li?"(2008) * "Me Ostavi Sam Da Zhiveam"(2008) * "Bez Tebe Tivko Umiram"(2008) * "Caruso" (2008) * "Nešto što kje ostane"(2009) * "The Sweetest Thing That Will Remain"(2009) * "Milion" (2009) * "Nemam ni glas" (2009) * "Koga lazes kade gledas?"(2009) * "Dekemvri" (2009) * "Ramo za placenje" (2010) * "Ubava" (2010) * "Na krajot od denot" (2010) * "Nedostajes mi vec" (2011) * "Rap n Roll" (2011) * "Posledno od nas" (2012) * "Cekam na tebe" (2012) * "Lice od raj" (2012) * "Next Time" (2013) * "Svetot vo Race" (2013) * "Ja izlezi Gjurgjo" (2014) * "Slusam kaj sumat sumite" (2017) Awards Radiski Festival - Zvezdena Nok (June, 2008) * Summer Hit of the Year TV Orbis (August, 2008) * Star Orbit of popularity ( ) Ohrid Fest (August, 2008) * Best New Artist Makfest (October, 2008) * First place (semi-final night) * Second place (final night) MARS Festival * Hit of the Year 2008 - "Me Ostavi Sam Da Zhiveam" * Hit of the Year 2009 - "Nesto sto ke ostane" * Hit of the Year 2010 - "Ubava" * Hit of the Year 2011 - "Na krajot od denot" * Hit of the Year 2012 - "Lice od Raj" Skopje Fest (February, 2009) * First Place - Qualified for Eurovision 2009 Zlatna Buba mara na popularnosta (2009) * Best New Artist Marco Polo Festival (Korcula Croatia 2011, 2012) *First Place with the song Nedostajes mi vec (Miss u Already 2011) *Second Place with the song Poslednje od nas (The Last of Us 2012) Other awards * SuperStar ( ) - Teenage Idols of 2008 * Macedonian Ministry of Culture - Diploma for Recognition Concerts * Univerzalna Sala Skopje (2009) * Heraklea Bitola (2010) References External links * Official Website under construction... * Fan Club Forum * Fan Club in CIS (СНГ) * Ringeraja na gosti kaj Next Time * https://www.youtube.com/user/NexttimeBand?feature=mhee (Official YouTube channel) * https://www.facebook.com/pages/Next-Time/88373593290?ref=hl (Official Facebook page) Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Macedonian rock singers Category:Macedonian songwriters Category:Macedonian Eurovision Song Contest entrants Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 2009 Category:People from Skopje